wynncraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Cities
There are multiple cities in WynnCraft, and more will be coming! The Small Towns There are also many Small Towns scattered around the WynnCraft province, which are: Bremminglar, Ternaves, Maltic, and Elkurn. About the Cities: Ragni: Ragni is where ALL players first start out. Players will spawn in a castle, and need to walk ahead. There are 4 Merchants located throughout Ragni, which are: The Wheat merchant, the Potion merchant, the Armor merchant, and the Weapon merchant. There are 3 gates, the front gate, leading to Emerald Trail, which has level 1 Zombies, which goes over to Nivla Woods. The North gate leads to Katoa Ranch and the Decrepit Sewers dungeon, and if you go really far down the path, you will end up at the shore, Follow down the shore and you will pass by Maltic, and eventually end up in Nemract. The final gate, which is the South gate leads to the Pigman Ravines, which has level 15-17 Pigman. WARNING: Do not attempt to go to Pigman Ravines until you are level 18-20 with good gear. Detlas: Detlas is usually referred to as: "The Hub City" since most players hang out there, and it has paths to all of the cities in Wynn and a fast travel to Ragni and Cinfras. There are many merchants in this city, which are: The Armor merchant, the Weapon merchant, the Armor trading stand, the Weapon trading stand, the Potion merchant, the Liquified Emerald merchant, and the Bank. There are four gates in Detlas, the first one when you first head to Detlas leads to Ragni, the second leads to Nesaak, the third leads to Almuj, and the fourth leads to Nemract. The Detlas Province has level 1-10 zombies, but on the paths to Almuj, Nesaak, and Nemract, the levels will go up. Stay at Detlas and train until you are around level 20-22, then head to Nemract. Nesaak: Nesaak is the second hardest city to get to, the first being Troms. Nesaak is based on a Taiga/Snowy biome. The city does not have as much merchants as other cities do, but it is a beautiful city. The merchants in Nesaak are: The Weapon merchant, the Armor merchant, which is near the mountains, check the website for the server to see the map at: http://wynncraft.com/map. Also there is a dock with a boat merchant. If you decide to buy a boat, and don't know what to do with it, place it in the water and go down the river in the valley. You will end up at the Haunted Mansion, where you can buy Ghost Armor. When you go to the Boat merchant, and follow the trail, you will end up at the Jungle. WARNING: The Jungle is the hardest area in the WynnCraft province, with level 52-57 monsters. Do not go to the Jungle unless you have good armor, and are level 53-55. The Nesaak province has level 43-45 monsters, so be at least level 40-42 before going to the Nesaak province. Troms: Troms is currently the hardest city to get to in the WynnCraft province, because it is located in the Jungle. Troms has many merchants that sell many good items. The merchants in Troms are: The Potion merchant, the Scroll Merchant, the Weapon merchant, the Armor merchant, the Bank, the Weapon trading stand, and the Armor trading stand. The Troms province has level 52-57 monsters, so be extremely cautious when heading to Troms, and getting back alive. WARNING: Troms is currently the hardest city to get to in the WynnCraft province. Do not attempt to head to Troms without carefully looking at the map and getting to know the area well enough. Either way, there are multiple ways to get to Troms. First, Teleport Scrolls to Troms cost 4eb. Teleport Scrolls don't work unless you have actually been to the town. Secondly, you can utilize The Great Bridge connecting Nesaak to the jungle surrounding Troms. Lastly, after completing the quest "The Passage", you'll gain direct access to the city from the edge of Pigmen Ravines. The level range that should attempt to go to the Troms province is level 50-53. However, if you have a group, with a mage with Knockback on the wand, It is possible to keep knocking all the mobs back. If you are a lvl 1to 40 player, the mobs and 1 shot kill you (depending on the armor you have). Almuj: The Almuj province is a desert themed area, with many great places to explore, along with new mobs you will not encounter anywhere else in the WynnCraft province. Almuj is a huge, and amazing city with many merchants. The merchants in Almuj are: The Weapon merchant, the Armor merchant, the Black Armor merchant, the Weapon trading stand, the Armor trading stand, the Bank, the Potion merchant, and the Idintifier. The Almuj province has level 33-41 monsters. WARNING: The Silverfish Dungeon located in the Almuj province is the hardest dungeon in the WynnCraft province currently. It is recommended to not head to this dungeon without 2-3 other friends. Before heading to this dungeon, get to at least level 36-39 first. Nemract: The Nemract province is a Swamp themed area, and islands to sail to and explore. Nemract is overall pretty safe, if you get to the proper level first. There are some merchants in Nemract, which are: The Boat merchant, the Armor merchant, the Potion merchant, the Weapon merchant, the Bank, and the Identifier. The Nemract province has level 16-17 monsters, mainly Zombies. Nemract has very good potions compared to Detlas. Nearby areas are Saints Row, the graveyard, and Ancient Nemract, the old City of Nemract before monsters took it over and insued chaous. Next to Nemract there is Saints Row Which have level 21+ Zombies and Skeletons. Great place to farm low levels! Elkurn: known as the zombone city also with spider dragons level 47-50 DON'T ATTACK THEM they will attack you if you do . The way to get to troms first go to the pigmens ravines then go to the end of it. after you are out be careful there is zombies level 50-60 and spider dragons level 9-20 guard golems won't let you goto troms until you are level 25 also around troms there is wild ocelots and wolves there is also endermites people have had mistakes people went in the pigmens ravines and went through a tunnel but it says you need to be a citizen of troms so then climb the mountains and then be happy to the most beautiful city of troms Selchar: (Lv.25) Selchar is a island located right between Nemract and the Province of Gavel. To get there, you can take the V.S.S ship to Selchar, or swin. According the the lore, the city was a vital trading port between the two provinces, but were saved from the conflicts of both provinces. Being a big town on a island, the city provides many amenities. This includes, Blacksmiths, Potion Merchant, Item Identifier, Trade Market, Emerald Bank(no liquid), Scroll, Powder, etc. Selchar also provides other benefits through it's V.S.S Sea-skipper's ability to travel to almost all other islands from Selchar, making it useful when traversing the ocean. The city also will give access to the C.S.S, a boat service unlocked at lvl 83 to fast travel to Corkus Island. There shouldn't be any mobs on the island, so it's a very safe location to afk in.